Castanet's New Harem
by xx just another ankle biter xx
Summary: Castanet is going to be taken over by the iciest, prettiest, cattiest queen ever- and Gill is about to enjoy every bit of it. Story Is wayyyyyyy better than it sounds. GillxMuffy & VaughnxMolly & ChasexAnn & LukexSabrina & many many more!(: Vaughn is kinda OOC, but whateverss!(;
1. The Beginning

**Castanet's Harem**

**I really liked writing these, because it's bordering on a crackfic, but not quite there yet, so it can get weird and crazy, but then it can be sentimental and sweet, and I just luhv,luhv,luhv that! If you guys want a story like that, you should read one called "In The Reins" it's a Harvest Moon one about Jill and Marlin, and it is just great!(:**

At Molly's Ocean plot house, Molly, Ann, Kai, and Luke unpacked the boxes, Karen, Kathy, and Muffy put away clothes; Rock, Selena, Jill, put together swing sets, and Claire, Julia, Natalie, and Sabrina put down benches, and connected hoses to fountains.

Karen had just finished unpacking everyone's things when there came a knock on the door. When she opened it, standing there was the most beautiful stranger she had ever seen. He had purple, red and blonde feathery locks, and crimson eyes to match. He was a god. "Are you just going to stand there and watch me, beautiful?" The stranger asked. Karen blushed a pretty pink color, and shook her head bashfully. It was the start of something new.

Molly didn't like Julius, but she tolerated him for Karen. She also didn't like Chase, who had no interest in any girl but her, but wanted to be a part of this whole scheme, because he needed change. She let him in dutifully.

Chase still worked at the Inn, but he did shorter shifts now. Then in the middle of his shift he drank a 7-hour energy, worked some more, went back to Molly's stayed up, relaxed, had fun, until about 2:30 am, then went to sleep in one of her many filled up rooms. On his days off, in the morning he liked to swing on the swing nearest to the ocean, and watch the sunrise. It was a great way to wake up. He loved it here! It was also a great way to get away from Maya... he shuddered as he thought this thought. He didn't want her to come looking for him, he'd just gotten settled! No, he had to pretend.

The next day, Molly and Vaughn woke everyone up early, so they could make an announcement. "We're gonna have a housewarming party, so we need your guys' help... Will you help us?" Vaughn stated, simple and to the point. Everyone nodded, except Julia, who knew the real reasons. They wanted the villagers to like them, so that if they ended up taking people with family along on their adventures, their families wouldn't burn down the house, like what happened at the Sunshine Islands, their previous stop. Julia frowned, and thought about how she was going to avoid going home.  
Chase and Ann were in charge of food. Vaughn and Kai were in charge of setting up tables. Kathy, Muffy, and Karen were the bargirls, Natalie, Rock, Sabrina and Claire decorated, Luke readied the lawns; Jill, Claire, and Molly made the invitations; Selena was entertainment; Julia and Julius handed out invites, as they were the most social.

The party place was finally ready and perfect. Molly's nerves calmed down. She really needed this to happen, because she needed hideaways sometimes, and the last one got burnt down by angry parents.

As Gill walked into her house, his mouth dropped, and he stood there, agape. Her house was huge. Then there was Molly herself. She had curled her long chestnut hair, put on loads of eyeliner, and compared with her tan skin, it made her look mysterious and alluring. Pair that with a short, purple cocktail dress, and you've got a whole lotta gorgeous. She smiled at him and told Hamilton, "The adults are in the other room, I'm gonna take Gill here on a tour." She winked. Hamilton clapped his hands, delighted for his son. She showed him through the house, and he made polite small talk. Around the end of the party, she slipped him a card. It read, 'Come by tomorrow, I want to show you what this place is really like. Bring comfy clothes. -Molly' He blushed, the thought of being there for a few hours sounded wonderful.

She grabbed his hand and dragged him in. The rest of the gang was lazing on a couch, and those who weren't were visible outside, with the aid of a huge sliding glass door. "**EVERYONE**! This is Gill!" The people who heard her smiled. "Gill, on the couch from right to left is: Claire, Natalie, Julia, Karen and Rock. Watching TV upstairs is Kai and Muffy. Ann is cooking; Vaughn and Jill are outside working, and I suppose you already know Selena, Chase, Luke and Kathy." She said. Gill nodded his head dumbly. *later on* "Blahhhh! I'm tired Gill!" Molly yawned. "M-me too, Molly." He stammered. "Well then stay the night! We've got plenty of extra room!" Molly said, suddenly excited. Gill turned so red, a tomato would be jealous. "H-huh?!" He stammered once more. "You heard me!" Said Molly impatiently, as she dragged him upstairs to another guest room. "That's why I said 'wear comfy clothes'!" They stopped finally in the long hallway, at a gilded door. She opened it slowly. "This is the boys room. I put extra beds in here, so sleep tight!" Molly whispered since Kai, Chase, Julius, Luke and Rock were sleeping. "Where are you gonna be? And why isn't Vaughn in here? He's a boy!" Gill managed. "I sleep in my room, with Vaughn. Different beds though. The girls sleep two to a room, except for Muffy, Karen, and Ann. They sleep in one room." She said without a care. She walked away, leaving Gill to sleep. He heard her down the hall. "Hey Vaughny Dahly." She murmured. He heard a mumble back, then Molly chuckled, and climbed into bed.

As Gill got up that morning, he looked at the clock next to him. 10:30 already?! He was shocked. He hadn't slept in that long since... Well never. He walked downstairs into the kitchen area. The other boys were all at the table, along with Julia, Muffy, and Karen. Jill, Claire, and Kathy sat at a bistro style table on the deck, and then Selena and Natalie sat at a counter. Chase, Ann, and Molly were at the stove, making pancakes. Molly called out all the sudden: "Hey! Coffee's ready!" Everyone scrambled for a cup.

After brekkie, they all went off to do their own things, Chase and Ann to the restaurant, Kathy to ride a horse from Molly's stable, and Selena went down to the water, with Luke. Gill looked to Molly. Her eyes were unusually non-harsh. "I think... That you should come live here, Gill. You clicked so well with everyone! Really, it'd be so much fun!" She said expectantly. He shrugged his shoulders, and said, "I just don't know Molls... I've got my mayor-in-training job.. Anyways, I've only been here a day.. I don't know what it's like here." Molly closed her eyes. "Well, you could go ask Muffy about it. She's always giving good advice.. I'm gonna go to the market.. We need more food. See ya Gill.."

Then one day, a season later, when he asked Muffy about it, her first response was: "I love traveling with Molly. We were roomies in college, and we're roomies now." Gill considered it. "What do you like about it?" She blinked. "I just like being able to do what I want, when I want, but never alone, because I'll always have at least one person by my side. It's also nice to just have people who are into the same things as you. Just stay here. You won't regret it. I know Molly may seem condescending and mean, but really, she's just been lonely her whole life. The whole reason the first of us went with her was because she was lonely, and then a boy came along, and he shattered her heart. She needed to know we cared. As she got better, she made this all into just a big vacation. Stay Gill. Even though she loves Vaughn, it'll do you good." She leaned over then, and kissed him on the cheek. Then she got up and left.

Gill decided to do it. He told Molly, and she was ecstatic. "Go tell your father!" She urged. He went.  
"Dad... I have something to tell you..." Gill started cautiously. "You and Molly are finally together!" Hamilton shouted. Gill shook his head no. "It's close... But no." Hamilton looked confused. "What is it then, son?" "Well... I'm moving in with her. Her and all her other friends. There's nothing romantic about it, either. Just... I'm gonna live with her now." Hamilton looked worried. He had heard about Molly from Taro, and Mayor Thomas of Mineral Town and that one Valley. She would make friends with the kids, and the ones she liked best would then come along with her on her adventures. From her first home, she took almost more than half the kids! Including the farmers from both towns! From her last stop, she took an animal dealer, his cousin, Regis's daughter and Taro's granddaughter. Her mom still was heartbroken. From the last stop she and around 11 other kids left in the middle of the night to come here. Hamilton made up his mind. "Gill I forbid you to go. I don't want to wake up one morning to see you gone. What would your mother think?!" Ham's pitch rose and fell accordingly. He was confused! "She'd be happy I made friends who will be there for me and let me go, you big oaf!" Gill exploded. The short mayor considered it for a moment. "My final answer is..." Gill awaited this tidbit like a dog salivates over a bone. "No." And with that, he walked out of the room. Poor Gill-Puppy slunk up to his room, to formulate his plan.

**So! What do you think Gill is gonna do? I think y'all already know, doeeee .**


	2. Vaughn & Molly Forever

**So this is where it all takes off, like, just the beginning of the flight to freedom and happiness.**  
**Oh dear God. That sounded like a Kodak commercial. **  
**Anyways, dahlins, enjoyyyyyy!~**

"Ellie! I need you to move Molly's house plot! Just go and do it! Move it to the Mountain plot!" Gill roared.  
Ellie was taken aback, but she told the kids they needed to move. And they did. "Ellie! Slip Father a sleeping pill!" She was even more surprised, but got one into his spaghetti-o's. She finally figured out his plan!

"Gill, that was excellent soup. Well, I'm off to bed! Good night!"  
Gill waited twenty minutes, then got his suitcase, put all his non-work clothes in it, and snuck out into the setting sun. When he arrived at Molly's new plot, the guys were still setting up and moving the fountains, benches, and swingsets. Jill and Kathy were moving the horses, Selena and Claire got the lambs, and Molly was leading 4 ostriches into a barn. The place was a mad house. Muffy ran up to him and flung her arms around his neck. Gill went completely red. "Oh Gill! You made it!" She squealed. "You can sleep in my room tonight!" Gill's nose started bleeding. "Uhhh. W-well...! O-uh-okay! Will do! Indeedy-o! Fine by me!" He stammered. She giggled, a cute sound. "Let's get you situated. See, we changed the sleeping arrangements; Jill and Kathy, Selena and Claire, me and you, Molly and Vaughn, Julia and Kai, Natalie and Rock, Karen and Julius, Chase and Ann, and Luke and Sabrina! There's 5 rooms upstairs, and 3 in the basement! It's gonna be sooo cool! I hope we don't leave soon!" She was clearly excited. Gill felt his blush return.

Molly. That name brought the blood to his head, butterflies to his stomach. He loved her. He was sure of it. He wanted to follow her wherever she went, even if it was the North Pole. She was no longer that bitchy ice-queen she was when she first met him, now she was a spirited young woman.

Molly loved Vaughn. Just the eyes, his face, his everything. She loved him for all he was and all he ever could be.

One night, Gill came home from work.  
He worked at Dale's Carpentry, along with Luke. He had yet to see a difference, but Muffy was always saying he looked way more toned. Either way, he came home, Muffy kissed him, then wrinkled her nose and ushered him upstairs into the bathroom. He took his sweet time in the shower, and when he came out, he heard a loud voice. He walked down the stairs in just his towel, and peeked out of the stairwell. His father was standing in front of Molly and questioning her, loudly, in the big, airy kitchen. Gill stifled a gasp. He ran upstairs, quiet as he could, and got dressed in a tank top and shorts quickly. He went downstairs, trying to channel his old poise, which over the course of the three weeks he'd been there; disappeared. "Hey Pops." He said, straining to sound casual, and to show his dad how relaxed he had become.

"POPS?! Where have you been Gilford Michaelangelo Hamilton?!" His father screamed.  
"I moved here, got a job at Dale's with Luke and Kai, and got a girlfriend, and learned how to grow plants and ride horses!" He said, eager to tell his father how much he'd changed. His father stood there quietly for a moment. "Gill, that all sounds very... fun, but you must come home." Gill was shell-shocked. No way was he going home now! He had a family who could never judge him even if they tried! "I'm sorry Dad, but no. I have family here, and the love of my life!" He said, while leaning against the wall.

His father was standing, mouth agape, at how "chilled" his tighter than a leash son had become! "Gill, I just... Think you should come home. Your mother would never approve of this kind of life! Manual labor?! Cutting down trees, and building things, and whittling wood for a living?! Do you even get to keep your money you earn?!" Gill stood still, unsure how to explain this whole situation. "I mean, you shouldn't let Molly rule over you! She probably uses you as a slave!" Molly chose that minute to intervene.

"Actually, no! We have a treasurer, Vaughn, who also keeps inventory, and when we need something, Ann, the go-getter, gets it, and brings it back. We are a government! I am NOT a dictator! Jill and Kathy are in charge of the stables, Claire and Rock are in charge of the other animals, Gill and Luke take care of the plants, Selena cleans; me and Chase cook, Muffy cleans, Karen does inventory and money handout, and Gill, Chase, Ann, Luke, Kathy, and Julius work at jobs! And they decided they only want to keep part of what they earn, so the rest goes into different funds! WE run a very tight ship here!" Molly said, harsher than he had ever seen her before, and that gleaming fire was in her eyes. Gill respected that about her. She always fought for the ones she loved fiercely. Hamilton sighed. "Well, that does sound organized, but it is my island you're living on. However, I will let you continue on. Just make sure to visit, Gill." He started to walk out, but stopped and added, "And the Firefly Festival is in two days! Don't forget to go!" He skipped off.

Molly sighed, and sank to her knees. Gill got on the floor with her, worried. "Thank God we both have reasoning skills... We really dodged a bullet there! I couldn't let Muffy lose you..." He smiled weakly. Molly had never shown such a side of weakness, ever. Only Vaughn had seen her cry, and she cried silently when she thought he wasn't looking. He remembered Muffy's story.  
*'She's just lonely.. So she builds walls, to make sure she can take it.'*  
He put a hand on her knee. She smiled softly. "I think I'm gonna take a nap... Rants tire me out... Thank you Gill." She added as she walked upstairs. He heard her collapse on the bed. Muffy crept out from in front of the couch, startling Gill.  
"Oh my God... I thought I'd lose you.."  
He smiled at her, and took her hands.  
"Muffy, I couldn't ever leave you.."  
She smiled. "Good, now shut up and c'mere, you butthead!"

Chase couldn't help but watch Ann, as she dished out plates, and cooked, alternatively. She was like a swan, or a ballerina, out on the floor. Always hopping on one foot. He stared at her. Suddenly there was a snap in his ears. He looked startledly at where Ann was. But she wasn't there anymore. He turned around. "Yeah, I've been standing here for the past 10 minutes, bucko! We need 4 soups, and a big picnic lunch. Rock did final count, we need 17."  
Chase was astonished. "There's 17 of us?!" He gasped. Ann nodded. "How can Molly afford to keep 17 extra people in her house, supplying us with money, food and clothes?! I mean, we work, but that surely isn't enough...!" Ann shook her head, a definitive motion. "She is Molly Elizabeth Smithings, and her parents are some of the richest people in the world. Literally! She's always had money." Ann said this WAY too casually. Chase was dumbfounded. He thought Molly had used the working money... Not her own fourtune... "Either way, we gotta get cooking, Chase!" He nodded, and got to work.

Molly and Vaughn lugged bottles of champagne up to Alan's Tree, and then went back down to the hill to the horse and pulled out a few blankets from it's saddlebags. Molly sank down, she was tired! Vaughn sat down, tired as well. He thought a thought for a minute.

"Vaughn! Everybody's going to be here in a bit! Get up!" She hissed. He got on one knee. "What the hell are you doing, Vaughn?! We need to keep wor-" she was cut off by Vaughn flicking her. "Shut up Molly!"  
He got down on a knee again. "Molly. I love you. Everything about you. Your eyes, hair, anything and everything. I would be the happiest man alive if you did me the honor of marrying me!" He stood up. Joyful tears were streaming out of her eyes, making her eyeliner and mascara run. "Why o-of course I will!" She threw her arms around Vaughn's neck. He blushed, and was surprised for a moment. This was one of the few times she'd ever shown her affection for him other than a kiss on the cheek, or a pat on the back. He hugged her back. After a second, she pulled away. "Okay, we really gotta start setting up now.. Plus we can make this our wedding... Shower.. Thing..!" She said. He nodded, completely relaxed.

As everyone dug in, Julia noticed the way Molly's make up was running, and the way she sat close to Vaughn, and the blue thing sticking out of her pocket. "So, Miss Run-Down, you have something to tell us?" She asked. Molly blushed, noticing the way she refered to her make up. "Actually, yeah! Me and Vaughn... We're getting married!" She crowed. Everyone started cheering, but after a minute, they began to chatter.  
'I thought Molly never wanted to...'  
'But he's so quiet and she's so loud...'  
'What will happen to Luke?'  
Julia spoke up. "Guys! Shut up and be happy for her! We will make sure they have the best wedding ever! Right?!"  
Everyone cheered again. Molly sighed, completely blissful.

**Welllll! We all meet again!(: I really hope anybody who reads this, likes this, because I spent quite a bit of time on it! But if you didn't it really okay!(:**


	3. Adventurous Adventures of 1D and Molly

**Heyy y'all! I actually just decided, since I just got home, to update everything and publish everything... wait for it... here it comes... almost there... ALL AT ONCE. Big surprise? No? Okay, haha! But still, it was a long and weary process, making documents, and I had it all on my iPod so I had to transfer, and then the ones that didn't I had to print, and omg it was taking forever! And I STILL have more! Cuz I went on a two week vacay, and got bored a lot, so I wrote, continuing on the Another Dramatic Thing, then changed it into a more descriptive series about Molly's life. But anyways, have a delightful however-long-it-takes-you-to-read-this!~**

The big day had come. Julius made her dress. Jill grew the flowers.  
Julia, Kathy, Ann, Karen, and Sabrina were bridesmaids. Muffy was the Maid of Honor. Chase was the Man of Honor; Gill, Luke, Kai, Julius and Rock were the best men/ushers. The whole island was in attendence.  
Vaughn was dressed spiffily, thanks to his cousin; in a tux with a purple tie. He waited for Molly.

Molly was out back, putting on her make-up. "Alright, I'm done! Let's get this thing started ladies!" She shouted. The girls all cheered and started dancing down the aisle. Muffy followed, then Julia, Karen, Ann, Kathy, and Sabrina all hiked up their dresses and went too. Molly came out, and there was a collective gasp. She had a light purple dress on, which was tight at the top, and cupcake'd slightly at the bottom. She had on sparkly black heels, which she only wobbled on slightly. Her hair was in pin curls, and a barrette with a flower on it pinned her side bangs back. She looked gorgeous.

"Do you, Vaughn Matthew Vaults, swear to love and to cherish Margaret Elizabeth Smithing as long as you both shall live, and keep her safe till death do you part?" Hamilton asked. "I do." Replied Vaughn, a small smile on his face.  
"By the power invested in me, You may now kiss the bride!" He proclaimed. Molly leant forward, and met his lips with surprised ease. The whole town clapped, whistled, and shouted, as bells rang. Molly and Vaughn walked out of the church, the wedding party following, and throwing rice at them. It was the best day of both of their lives, because it meant that they would never be lonely again.

Their first dance was to a song called Anna Sun, this version sung by a man named Joey Graceffa.  
He spun her.  
**  
"Firecrackers to east, my car parked south, your hands on my cheeks, your shoulder in my mouth."**

He dipped her backwards, as a huge crowd watched them in awe.****

"Screen falling off the door, door hanging off the hinges."

They moved flawlessly, as one, as if their love was connected, and dictated their movements. ****

"We rattled this town, we rattled this scene, well do you know this house is falling apart? We got no money, but we've got a heart!"

The dance ended, and the rest of the villagers got on the floor and started dancing, leaving Vaughn and Molly staring into the others eyes.

At the end of the reception, Molly thanked everyone. "Thank you all SO, SO much, for making this possible! I never could have done it without you! Anyway, me and Vaughn are going on our honeymoon! We'll see you all in a week!"  
Molly took off the shoes, and Vaughn loosened his tie, and they grabbed hands and started running, while laughing and making Indian war whoops. Julia smiled, happy her cousin had finally come out of his shell, and Molly too.

Sabrina had yet to find a boy. She kindof really liked Luke, but there was one problem: he gave her mixed signals. She was snapped out of her thoughts, and hands wrapped themselves around her waist from behind, and settled comfortably on her stomach, and she heard a content sigh in her ear. She turned around. Luke was standing there, his cat-like eyes taking her in.  
She looked completely different than when she first came there. When she arrived at Molly's that night, she was pale as a ghost, with dull, lifeless eyes that were shaded by humungous glasses, and she was wearing a purple fluffy dress. Now, she was as tan as Luke, from working in the fields, she was wearing a tight seafoam green dress, and wedges, and she had contacts, and wore make-up. She looked beautiful. Luke sighed again. "Brina.. I really like you.. I don't want to take the spotlight off Molly, but would you go out with me?" Sabrina nodded, barely able to keep her excitement bottled up. She let a huge smile overtake her face, and gave him a tight hug.


	4. These Have Really Weird Names

**Heehee, hii! So it's still the same day, just a few hours later xD **  
**This is what I get for updating everything on the same day. And going on vacation(:**

Karen and Julius were finally dating. One day, she decided to surprise him, at work with a picnic. When she got there, the store was closed, but the door was unlocked. She opened it.  
"Juli! Guess what?! I brought lunch for us! Come on out! We can have it at Alan's-!" She looked at the scene in front of her. Luna and Julius were sitting on the couch, kissing. He looked up, and gasped. "K-Karen! What are you doing here...?! The shop was closed!" He said.  
"The door was unlocked." Karen stated rudely. "I'm so sor-" he started. "No, you're not. If you were, you wouldn't have done it." Julius got up to hug her, as Luna stomped off. Karen pushed away. "Don't touch me!" the blonde squealed, before running off, leaving the basket behind. When she arrived home, she was in tears. She walked into the kitchen, where Molly and Muffy sat, poring over a magazine. Molly looked up, and tapped Muffy. "Look!" She whispered. Karen sat on the floor, whimpering. "Karri! What's wrong?" squealed Muffy. "I just need to sleep. She tried to get up, but it seemed her legs had stopped working.

"I'll get Vaughn. VAUGHN!" Molly hollered. Vaughn ran up from the basement. "Yeah, honey?" He said, out of breath. "I need you to carry Karen upstairs!" She ordered. He nodded. "I-I'm fine!" Karen shouted, trying to get out of Vaughn's grip. He held on tight, though. After they got her to her room, Molly and Muffy put her in bed.  
"What happened, Karri?" The warmth was back in Molly's eyes.  
Karen sniffled. "I walked into Juli's  
w-work to bring him lunch, a-and, he was there, even though the shop was closed, and he was k-kissing.." She said in between hiccups. "Who was he kissing?" asked Muffy. "L-Luna!" This last word came out as a wail. The two girls exchanged looks. "You guys... Thanks for everything.. I need to sleep this off..." Muffy nodded, and shut the shades, turned off the lights, pulled Molly out of the room, and closed the door. They whispered a plan outside Karen's door. "Okay, so if I need to come kick him out you shout the code word, right?" Muffy nodded. "Okay, then I'm going to take a shower. Good luck!"

"Julius, you know we love you and-" Julia began but Ann pushed her aside. "I'M DOING THIS! Julius, we have had enough of you! You cheated on Karen! Nobody wants to hear it anymore! You are out of here!" Ann shouted. Julius looked helplessly at Jill, who shook her head firmly. He looked at Sabrina, who stuck her nose up. Claire turned around. Natalie stuck out her tongue. Kathy stomped her foot. He straightened up, "You can't send me out of here! You have no right to do so!" Vaughn and Selena rolled their eyes simultaneously. "Blue bird!" Muffy said. There was no response. "BLUE BIRD." She tried again. Still nothing. "BLUE BIRD!" She screamed. Molly came tumbling down the stairs, a blur of purple. "Sorry, sorry! I was changing!" She panted. Julius looked down at her. He stood at about 6'4, and she was at her humble height of 5'3. She stood up straighter, after unruffling her skirt. "Julius, you heard them." He laughed nervously. "You can't do that!" She looked up at him, with ice in her eyes. "It's my house. You hurt my friend, and you're not even sorry, and now you expect me to let you stay in my house?! Never! Get out!" Julius snickered. "Haha, nice try short stuff!" Molly's eyes were blazing. Vaughn's gaze turned stony. "She's not kidding, pretty boy. You have 2 hours to collect your things, say your good-byes, and leave." He snarled. Muffy clapped, and Ann grinned cheekily. "And don't even think about going to see Karen!" Natalie added for extra effect.

That night, Molly snuggled up to Vaughn in bed. "Thank you for getting Juli out... I don't think he would've listened to me or Muffy, or even Ann! And also, thank you for helping Karen. She may not seem it, but she's very sensitive.." Vaughn smiled. "She's part of my family now.. It's my job to protect you guys." Molly grinned. "I'm glad you've come out of your shell. You were so lonely when we first met!" Vaughn had a flashback.

* As the evening sun fell on her face, her thin cheeks looked surprisingly un-harsh and just like she was thinking of something intricate and undecipherable. And her eyes seemed to be glittering, not with anger, but with tears. It was then, in that glint of light, she looked less like a condescending princess and more like a lonely little girl.*

"You were lonely too, you know."  
"I've always been lonely. My whole life. When I was a child, my parents just threw money at me. I had all kinds of toys, but money couldn't buy friends. When I got to highschool, I had a few friends, but they were just snobby rich kids like me. But when I moved to Forget-Me-Not, I made family." Molly said drowsily. She sat there, until she finally deemed herself tired enough to sleep.

Karen laid in bed, with Molly and Muffy bringing her up snacks and meals and magazines for two weeks. First, there had been the Jack thing in Mineral Town. After that, the Philip thing in the city, then the Denny thing on the Islands. Noow there was this. She was strong, but one can only take so many let downs. Especially after her mother disowned her for leaving. She had no parents to go back to, if she ever went back. She doubted she would. This was the life! Molly never called her money hers, she called it 'ours'. Essentially, she shared her fortune with everyone around her. One Monday, Claire came up to her room. "Karen.. You've been up here for such a long time..." Karen turned her head, not wanting to hear this. "I don't want to go down! Juli..- err, Julius, always comes here! Muffy and Molly aren't able to stall him forever!" Claire laughed nervously. "Karen, you are beautiful, and strong. You are able to face anything that comes your way. If I had seen Gray do that, I would've jumped into the sea off Beggar's Cliff!" Karen paused. "Wait! Gray?! Gray Thompson is HERE?! Claire, that's fantastic!" Claire blushed. "Well, yes, but he works alot. I met him at Horn Ranch! He also comes here to check up on the horses every so often. He's as great as he was before he left!" Karen clapped. "I'm so happy for you!" Claire ducked her head. "Just come down soon- kay?"

"MUFFY! MOLLY!" Karen screamed for her best friends. They arrived, Muffy from the dressing room across the hall, and Molly from out on her balcony. "Yes?!" They sounded in unison. "I wanna get out of bed... I've moped over Julius enough. Can you get the shower ready? I need to look for something,"  
Molly nodded, and went off to get said shower ready. Muffy stuck around. "What are you looking for?" Karen was digging under the bed, and moving around what sounded like dumbells. "A box." She replied simply. "Hmm. Sounds... Interesting? So guess what?" Muffy said excitedly. Karen returned from under her bed, holding up a big box triumphantly. "What? Ooo! I found it!" Muffy paused dramatically, but was actually looking at the box. "Gill... Proposed!" She squealed.

"HE DID?!" Karen screeched. Indeed, there was a clear, beautiful rock shining brightly on her left hand. "Oh my God! Muffy!" Muffy basked in the attention. Molly poked her head out of the bathroom connecting Muffy and Karen's rooms. "It's true! I was even there! It was sooo much better than Vaughn's proposal. All Vaughn said was 'Shut up and marry me.'" Molly laughed wholeheartedly. Muffy shook her head in amusement. Karen was shocked. One of her bestfriends was married, and the other getting married in a week, and she was here, nursing her heartbreak over a guy who looked and acted like a woman! "Bath's ready!" Called Molly, who promptly walked out, leaving her and Muffy. Muffy shrugged. "We're having a hen party tomorrow, so get nice and pretty tonight!" Karen was confused. "Isn't it morning?" Muffy laughed.  
"Heck no! It's 10 pm!" Karen slouched. "Well, I'm gonna go. I think Gill needs help picking out a tie!" Karen got into the bath, filled with bubbles scented like lavender.

It was finally the big day. Muffy and her bridesmaids; Karen, Molly, Ann, Claire and Jill. Gill with his best men; Chase, Luke, Vaughn, Kai, and Rock.

Muffy walked out, wearing a green flowy dress and white flats. She looked like the Goddess herself.  
Gill swallowed deeply.

"This was soooo fun!" Muffy chirped. Her and Gill were lying on the couch tired from running home barefoot from the wedding; a new tradition started by Molly and Vaughn. "You know, we ought to thank Molly... If she hadn't done this, we never would have met!" Gill nodded.


	5. Read & Review Y'all!(:

**HEYYALLL! Read up!**

"Brina... We need to talk." Sabrina looked up at Luke, her newly tan face seemed interested. "Yes, Luke? Hurry it up!" His handsome features contorted. "It's not as serious as you think. I just can't think of the future. We're still together but... It's just temporary." She burst into tears, but wiped them away, and stared bravely forward. "Fine. Just leave." As she walked out from the shade of the tree, she started running. She arrived at the house quickly. Molly was sitting in the window seat in the kitchen, reading a book, as the rest of the guys watched a football game. "Molly! Luke just told me our relationship isn't 'serious'! How lame is that?!" Molly sighed. "I'm so sorry Bri... He just... Hasn't been ready for committment since I left him." Sabrina perked up at the end of her sentence. "Left him? Like as in dating?!" Molly cradled her head in her hands, the topaz ring on her right hand glinting almost maliciously in the afternoon sunshine. Sabrina was suddenly sick. She knew exactly where this was going, but chose not to speak up. "No, no, like at the altar. We were going to be married. I didn't take him seriously, and well... He hasn't been the same since." Sabrina squeaked. Molly laughed. It wasn't one of her pretty, oh-so-charming giggles; it wasn't her loud hiccuping guffaw. It was a horrid sound, sharp and brittle, like breaking glass. "W-what?" Molly got up and sat down on a stool at the counter. "You heard me. We were about to be married." In the background, a player made a touchdown and the guys erupted into cheers. Molly sighed, her sharp hazel eyes looking bored. "Woah. Uhm. You never told me.." Molly yawned. "I thought I did?" Sabrina shook her head fiercely. "Haven't you two ever spoken about it?" Molly stretched her lithe legs, like a cat after a nap. 'Maybe she's part cat..' Sabrina thought to herself. "Never. Either way, I think he won't break up with you. Anyhoo, I'm going to take a nap." She said before plodding off.  
'She is part cat!' Sabrina thought. 'She's so rude. I wanna go ask Karen about this..'

When she explained her story to Karen, who had, all of the sudden, gotten rid of her broken heart, Karen laughed. "Oh Bri. Molly's always been a little catty. It's in her nature. I'm her bestfriend, and she's been like that to me. Vaughn's her husband, and she can get like that at him. But she's always been rude, especially about Luke. She feels guilty, I suppose. You just caught her at a bad time, and then you added Luke in." Sabrina looked puzzled. Almost as if Karen read her mind, she said "And she's not going to apologize. She's just going to expect you to forget it. That's what works best with her!"  
Karen smiled and trotted into Muffy's room, and closed the door, presumably to tell her about Sabrina's story. 'I hate these girls... I need revenge...'

The next night, Sabrina offered to cook the food for the guys, and let the other girls have a night out.  
Chase, Luke, and Gill had work though, and Kai was fishing, and Rock was riding horses. It was just her and Vaughn. 'Perfect chance...!' She thought. "Vaughn, your porridge is ready!~" she chirped. He smiled. She had slipped a laughing gas pill. He ate it in 5 minutes, then announced lazily that he was going to bed. "Good night!" She called. She got a grunt in reply. She slipped into Molly's room when Vaughn was showering, and got into her make-up and put on her favorite outfit, laid on the bed and waited. Vaughn came out in shorts and a tanktop and laid down, but 'Molly' poked him. He turned around and spoke. "Oh hey Molls. Home so soon?" She nodded. He put his arms around her, and fell asleep immediatly.

She woke up to someone shouting unintelligible things. "YOU BITCH!" Yelled Molly when she saw Sabrina was awake. "It isn't what it looks like!" Sabrina shouted. Muffy and Karen rushed in and gasped at the sight before them. "'It isn't what it looks like'" imitated Molly in falsetto. "Seriously, it isn't!" Sabrina said, desperate not to be scorned. "Isn't what it looks like, my fucking ass! YOU'RE IN MY BED, WITH MY HUSBAND, WEARING MY FUCKING CLOTHES!" Molly roared. Muffy gave her a dirty look, and Karen stuck up her nose. "You get out. I know what you're trying to do. See, you made a few mistakes. You wrote it in your unlocked journal, then left the journal on the kitchen table yesterday. Ann found it, and told me." She said, icy fire blazing in her eyes. **"Vaughn is just as guilty as I am!"** She screamed, tears running down her face. **"Vaughn? No. It's. All. On. You."** Sabrina was shaking in excitement and fear mixing together. Maybe she'd have a hope!

"My Vaughn would never do that to me. You are the one who drugged his food, then crawled in bed with him, pretending to be me. You're possessive as well as brainless!" She proclaimed. "Possessive?" Molly laughed that laugh again. It was like nails on a chalkboard. "Yes, possessive. When we lived in the Sunshine Islands, you used to come by every night during spring, summer, and fall, around midnight, and try to talk to him. But only when I wasn't there. And still right now, you're still holding onto his arm like it's your lifeline. Newsflash, look down sweetie. He's married." Molly put the ice in the South Pole to shame. Sabrina looked, and saw herself clinging to Vaughn. She ran out of the room and straight into Luke. "Why would you do that to Molly?! She's given you a home, and clothes, and make-up, and money, and whatever you wanted! Then you made Vaughn look like a fool, and then you made me look like a jerk! You're lucky Molly liked you before, or else she'd sue you!" Sabrina laughed. "She couldn't sue me! I'm Sabrina Regison, daughter of Regis, biggest mining company in the world!" Luke looked stupified. "When you moved out, he told the press you wanted to emancipate, then he disowned you on national TV. But you were too wrapped up in revenge to notice!" Sabrina shook her head. Luke pulled her downstairs, down into Molly and Vaughn's blue study. He pulled a paper out of a case, and there it was. "Daughter of Rich Regis Emancipates and Get's Disowned". The last thing she saw was a picture of her father, before she spiralled into darkness.

When she woke up, she was at home. Regis appeared in the door.  
"I see you're awake. Time to start cleaning."

Vaughn opened his eyes, saw Molly looking into her reflection. She didn't notice he was up, so he kept looking at her in the mirror, memorizing her big, sharp hazel eyes, her upturned button nose, red Cupid's Bow lips, and flexible, thin, and graceful body. She reminded him of a cat. A _beautiful_ cat. He smiled, and said "Hey! You're home!" She turned on her heel. "You knew it was Sabrina?!" He nodded. "I woke up in the middle of the night, and the pill had worn off, and I kept trying to take her off my arm, but she's a leech." Molly smiled down on him, her eyes holding all the love in the world for him. "That she is. Don't worry, because we sent her off back to her dad when she was knocked out." Vaughn smiled, glad Molly wasn't screaming any longer. Though it had proved her love to him, it was scary to hear.

Molly was in an usually good mood that week, as was Vaughn. Every night, the rest of the members of their little family heard them at the beach, laughing and playing. One night, she went up the mountain, and they heard her shout triumphantly, "I FOUND DOBBY'S SOCK!"  
The house seemed to be filled with more liquor than usual, and Vaughn's face seemed perma-flushed.  
"This can only mean one thing," Muffy whispered to Luke. He nodded, silent. "She's back on the bottle."

Molly used to be a somewhat of raging alcoholic, at Forget-Me-Not, the city, and the Islands. She seemed cured here, but clearly she had turned around, and somehow gotten Vaughn hooked. Nobody had a problem with more liquor, except Gill, who got used to it. Muffy, Kathy, Ann and Molly used to be bartenders in the city, and Karen's father owned a liquor store. Ann's dad also owned a bar, and so did Muffy's ex from the Valley. Kai owned a snack shack somewhere, where he kept his stash of Mekong whiskey and a boat, Rock smoked pot, Chase was a wine conissuer, and Luke liked going to bars. Selena grew up with pineapple wine, and Jill liked Irish Coffee which had a substantial amount of liquor. Gill soon found a partnership with Bloody Mary's though.

One morning, two seasons of drinking, smoking, and in general partying, during breakfast, Molly got up to get another Bloody, and felt nauseous. She staggered over to the bathroom, and the sound of her retching echoed in the high ceilinged kitchen/living room combo. Muffy immediatly got up and ran to her, as did Vaughn, but his wife shooed him out. "Well you don't have a fever.. Anything else bothering you sweetie?" Muffy asked. "Just my stomach..." Came a moan from the ground. Muffy gasped. She walked back into the kitchen and stood on a chair. "Okay! I need all the guys except Vaughn and Gill to clear out! Karen, go get Jin! We have a problem!" Her voice resonated. Mumbled concerns sounded throughout, but they did as Muffy wished. Ann walked over Muffy.  
"Is she...?". Her whispers weren't whispers, they were what other people called inside voices. Muffy nodded, and there was a collective gasp and giggle. "What is she?" Said Vaughn, clueless as ever. Gill threw his hands up, ready to shout it, wasn't it obvious? Muffy incongruously shook her head, no, he musn't tell him yet. Karen and Jin arrived, out of breath. Jin ordered Vaughn, "Carry Molly up to the room, stay down here, after that."

He handed her a box, with something rattling in it. She studied it. "Could I be...?" Nobody dared say the word aloud. "Well we all have kinda been... hammered all the time... especially after the Brina thing..." Julia whispered. Molly grew pale, and everyone, even Gill who had somehow gotten up here without Jin ushering him out, grew pale for her, as well.  
"I'd might as well...!" Chirped Molly, staring straight ahead.

After about 15 minutes, Jill attempted to sing Gangnam Style, Ann hung her head, Natalie played with a squeaky dog toy, Selena was muttering things in Spanish, Karen did hopscotch quietly, Muffy played patty cake on the floor, Kathy flicked the channels boredly, Jin paced, Gill turned on the radio, Claire whimpered, Julia played with the hissy cat, and as Vaughn heard all of this, he stomped upstairs. "What's going on here?" Looking around at the depressed bunch, he felt like he was at a funeral. Seconds later, the toilet flushed. Then the sink turned on. And the fan. And then the shower, and Jacuzzi jets. Over all that, they heard Molly crying her eyes out. Jin went in. They heard him murmuring to her, but then she cried out, "BUT I DON'T WANT A BABY!". Natalie dropped the toy, Kathy threw the remote, Muffy clapped louder, Jill squeaked, Selena cursed; still in Spanish mode, Gill hit his head on the shelf the radio was on, Claire snarled, Karen tripped, Ann slowly dropped her braid, Julia let the cat run away, and Vaughn fainted. Jin walked out, after turning all the appliances off, and said, "I think you already know... I can do an abortion if you'd like?" Muffy stood. "It's not up to us, it's up to Molly..."


	6. Just In Case You're Confused!

**Harem Series Characters**

** ~Forget-Me-Not/Mineral Town~**  
Jill Newcastle  
Claire Marcel  
Rock Plaines  
Ann L'Occitane-Fields  
Karen Dreeves  
Kai Papandreous  
Muffy Marvell-Matyor  
Molly Vaults-Smithing  
Gray Thompson

**~Sunshine Islands~**  
Julia Fairway  
Natalie Sage  
Vaughn Vaults  
Sabrina Regison

**~Castanet Island~**  
Luke Ganache  
Kathy Saunders  
Julius Kolja  
Gill Matyor  
Chase Fields  
Selena Balencia

**~Zephyr Town~**  
Ivan Studensk  
Dirk Studensk  
Angelo Dereks

** ~Konohana & Bluebell~**  
Ash Sender  
Reina Smithing

_ ~Total: 22_

**~Relations~**  
Molly**married**Vaughn  
Muffy**married**Gill  
Chase**engaged**Ann  
Claire**Sep.**Gray  
Karen**Sep.**Julius  
Luke**Sep.**Sabrina  
Natalie**Sep.**Rock  
Julia*****Rock  
Kai*********Jill  
Claire**engaged**Ivan

**~Family Relations~**  
Reina**younger sister**Molly  
Mako**uncle**Molly  
Yun**grandmothe**rMolly  
Ying**cousin**Molly  
Julia**cousin**Vaughn  
Dirk**younger brother**Ivan  
Ina**cousin**Molly  
Rahi**3rd cousin**Molly  
**  
~Molly's Cousins Who Live With Her~**  
Karen, Ann, Selena & Jill

**~Castanet Rooming's~**

**~2nd Floor~**  
**1)** Molly & Vaughn  
**2)** Muffy & Gill  
**3)** Karen

** ~1st Floor~**  
**4)** Julia & Selena  
**5)** Chase & Ann  
**6)** Claire & Jill  
**7)** Multi-Purpose (was nursery before)

**~Basement~**  
8) Rock, Kai, & Luke

** ~Stops~**  
**1) Forget-Me-Not/Mineral Town**  
**2) Flowerbud City**  
**3) Islands of Happiness**  
**4) Castanet**  
**6) Zephyr Town**

**~Extras~**  
Suze Vaults ? (died after birth)

Doug L'Occitane (Ann's Dad)

Felicia Sage (Natalie's Mom)

Mirabelle Fairway (Julia's Mom & Vaughn's Aunt)

Hamilton Matyor (Gill's Dad)

** ~Roomings: Zephyr~**

**~2nd Floor~**  
**1)** Molly & Vaughn  
**2)** Chase & Ann  
**3)** Muffy & Gill

**~1st Floor~**  
**4)** Karen & Jill  
**5)** Claire & Ivan  
**6)** Kathy & Dirk

**~Basement~**  
**7)** Julia & Natalie  
**8)** Sabrina & Selena  
**9)** Luke & Kai


	7. I Luhv Niall Horan 3

Molly crawled out, and got on the phone by her bed. "Hello Dale... I need you to build an addition.. And have Bo work on a crib." Vaughn promptly woke up. "You're gonna keep it?!" Molly stared out the window, hushing him, she was still on the phone. "Yes, yes, 25927671, and thank you! Yes, I'm going to keep it, it's my..my.. baby! Don't you want it?!" She stomped off, presumably to Karen's room, her favorite place, dragging Muffy behind her. "Come on girls!" She screeched, and the rest followed, leaving an angry Vaughn, a happy Gill, and a confused Jin behind. "I'll be an uncle!" Crowed Gill.

The girls stayed up there for the rest of the night, leaving the guys to fend for themselves. By 10 pm, the tension in the house had risen to screaming pitch. Chase stood up from the couch, and announced, "I'm going to bed..." The rest followed. Vaughn and Gill to their rooms, respectively, and the rest of the boys minus Chase, who was with Ann now, to the basement. Around 2 am, the girls emerged, red eyed and excited.  
Ann returned to her first floor room, where Chase was waiting. "Has she made up her mind?" He asked drowsily, as Ann slipped into boy shorts, and a tee shirt. She looked happy. "Yeah, she's gonna keep 'em. We're having the baby shower in a week."

At the baby shower, Molly's bump was barely showing, so she still could wear her tight tanktops and painted-on jeans. A lot of the islanders arrived. Simon and Barbara gave her a camera, the Inn gave her bottles, Dale gave her a changing table, Shelly gave her clothes and a blanket, Hamilton gave her books and potatoes, Ruth gave her pineapple baby cookies, Hanna gave her a small saddle, Jin gave her baby aspirin, Mira gave her a bracelet, Ramsey gave her a rocking horse, Sue gave her a seashell necklace, and all the young people decorated the baby's room. "I can't thank you all enough!" Molly wailed. Vaughn laughed nervously and led her away before she got _MORE_ emotional.

The baby's room was fantastic. Claire, who went to art school, painted flowers and roses on the walls. The crib was pink, and was right next to a big bay window, the changing table across from it. The rocking horse was set up downstairs, the food and bottles in the pantry. Molly was excited, more so than anybody thought she'd be.

Eleven weeks before the baby was supposed to be born, Molly was in the shower, well, showering. She felt extra water on her legs. She hopped out, got dressed and waddled down the stairs, wailing curses at God. "VAUGHN! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE, THIS BABY WANTS OUT!" She screamed. Vaughn, Muffy, and Karen came running to help her. Claire ushered the boys to the clinic, Selena helped, and the rest of the girls helped carry Molly.

The labor was 5 hours, and everyone paced. Finally, they heard Molly laughing, and Muffy came out. "It's a girl. Y'all come in..." Jin checked her up. "Molly. I'm afraid she has a liver disease. She'll only last about 20 minutes... What's her name?" Molly sighed, tears streaming from her eyes. "Suze. Her name is Suze. You guys need to hold her before she... goes." Muffy went first, cooing at the dying angel. "Little Suzie, you're so adorable!" They passed her around, and by the time she got to Molly, she took her last breath and her chest fell. Molly wailed, "I WANNA GO HOMEE!" Jin nodded at Vaughn, who picked her up, and carried her, the rest of their family following, a somber looking procession.

Molly laid in bed for a day, then got started with life. Vaughn found her at 6 am, drinking coffee with bourbon, on the computer, buying cigarettes.

"Molls?" She turned to him, looking the way she did before the baby, she had made Jin give her a treatment to take all baby weight away. "I'm fine. I couldn't possibly take care of a child anyways, and I know you didn't want one. Even if Suze lived, she would have had that disease, and suffered. So it's all for the best. Now go back to bed, dahlin." By this point, Karen had woken up, and heard the speech. "Molly Elizabeth, that is the nicest thing. Suze is up in Heaven, smiling down on you!" Molly smiled widely. "Good, because Mama misses her sweetie! Now. Marlboro Gold or regular?" Karen laughed and got a cup of coffee. "Gold." answered Vaughn for her. Molly laughed. "Haha, that sounds about right!"

Vaughn couldn't believe Sabrina. She showed up on the doorstep, a month later, on the anniversary of Suze's death. Molly was visiting her grave, and the other girls had gone to the city to shop. The guys were in the basement, playing Xbox. "Hi... Is Molly in...?". She looked timid, and her tan hadn't faded. "Uhh.. Molly's visiting Suze. At the cemetery. Try there." As he watched her walk, he got worried. 'What is she gonna think...?' He followed her then hid behind a tree by the church.

When Sabrina arrived, Molly was sobbing silently. "Molls..." Molly stood up, stretching her long legs. She threw her arms around Sabrina's neck; they were about the same height. Sabrina stood silently, knowing that the strongest girl she knew didn't need comforting words, she just needed someone who understood loss. Molly sank down, Sabrina with her. She was still weeping for her lost baby, her precious angel, who at first was the last thing she needed, but now was the only thing she wanted.

As Molly let go, readying herself to speak, Sabrina took in her tear-stained face, her rumpled sweater, her baggy shorts. "You came..." whispered the torn brunette. "Of course I did, Molly! This is... It's like looking into a mirror, from when my mother died." Bri murmured. "I ruined her... I drank, I smoked, I dieted... My bad choices killed another human being!" Molly wailed loudly, loud enough that Vaughn heard it. He wanted to go over and comfort her, but he knew Sabrina could do it. "Molly, no! It isn't your fault, not at all! Don't think that!" Molly curled up into a ball. "How can I not think it, when I KNOW that my habits... murdered her!" Sabrina massaged her back gently. "Molly. Look at me. You are not to blame. Jin told me it was genetics. She was conceived that way, by no-ones faults. Please, Molly! You need to let go, and know that she's happy now, and looking down on you!" Molly looked up, her eyes were bloodshot. "I wish I could let go... But she was the most perfect thing in the world to me... And now I'll never see her again... I should have gone instead. I want to jump back up, like I did the day after, but I've been thinking of it so much, and I just can't!" Sabrina took her hand, and hoisted the petite girl up, and took her to the church.

Vaughn ran a hand through his hair. He had no idea that Suze was so important to Molly. She'd always seemed ha-... No, he realized, in the last month, he'd really only seen her as sulky, dazed, or anxious. Even when she **_was_** happy, there was a slight hysterical edge to her mood.

Molly was by no means, at all, a religious person, having put all her faith in herself and loved ones, but walked into the church anyways. When she emerged, she looked brave, and ready to face the fact that Suze- her darling little Suze, was gone. Still gone, but happy.


	8. The Harem Is The Best!

Julia had noticed another change in Vaughn. He was still perma-flushed, but now, he was absolutely glued to Molly's hip. He never did the weekly boys' nights, he did breakfast in bed for everyone, he was being more... Feminine. Julia complained to Chase. "He offered to paint my nails! And toes!" Chase fell in the shower, since she was showering, and Julia continued. "On boys night, he stays home and reads Molly and us magazines! And buys us icecream!"  
Chase shooed Julia out. He and Vaughn needed a m2m.

"Vaughn.. Buddy... We gotta talk..." Vaughn paled and fidgeted in the love seat in front of his and Molly's bed. "Yeah... Man?" Chase sighed. "Is that a question? Never mind, never mind. Why are you acting so feminine?" Vaughn started pacing.  
"It's just... Molly is so sad, and when she's sad, the rest are sad, so I'm cheering them up..." Chase scowled. "I could do the same for Ann!" Vaughn laughed. "Then help me!" Chase's scowl slightened.

It was a month later, and Molly had turned back to her regular self.  
As she walked outside, cigarette in hand, to talk on the phone; all if the people noticed a skip in her step that wasn't there a month ago. "Yeah.. Hey Ange, where's Mom? ... Well, I'm not sure- Yeah, I know, but- Well yes, but- I know, and I should- No they won't- Discriminate cuz you're rich? Probably but still-... Fine, yes, okay, no, maybe, probably, no, of course, never, absolutely, positively, well..." Vaughn chuckled, he knew she was on the phone with her mother. "Mom, I don't think you should visit. I'm not sure taking a boat is the best thing right now... The ocean is really rough! I don't want to lose you! Fine..." Molly clicked off the phone, and ambled back inside. A numberof people were on the patio and in the living room. "My mother's coming to visit tommorow, so lets make her welcome! And show her how awesome we are!" She added as almost an afterthought. Muffy squealed. "Your mom's coming?! Yay! She always brings presents!" Molly laughed. "You are SUCH a little kid, Muff. But yeah, she's coming here... Karen, you can sleep in my room, Vaughn can take the extra bed in the basement, and my mother can sleep in Karen's room. It'll only be a day and a night, so we don't have to clean up or anything. She's really chill, and she only eats ice-cream." Ann burst out laughing, remembering last time she saw Ms. Smithing, and she had eaten a whole icecream cake before saying "I have determined I don't like it."

A day later, there was a knock on the door. Selena ran to open it. "Hey Ms. Victoria! How are you? Come on in! MOLLY! YOUR MOM'S HERE!" Victoria laughed, she had the same pretty giggle Molly had sometimes. Everyone scrambled to see her. She looked alot like Molly, same up-turned nose, full lips, same sharp eyes, except hers were green, and the same thin, flexible figure. Molly embraced her mom. "You made it! Here I'll introduce you! From left to right it's: Julia, Natalie, you know Jill and Claire, Selena, my husband Vaughn, Muffy's husband Gill, you already know Ann, her fianceé Chase, Luke my ex, Kai, Kathy, Rock, and you know Muffy and Karen." Her mom looked puzzled.

"Ms. Smithing, are you alright?" Asked Vaughn. "Oh yes, dear, and call me Vicky, but where's little Suze? I wanted to see my granddaughter!" Molly and Vaughn cringed, and the rest of the crew dissipated. "Mom... Sit down..." Victoria looked hesitant. "Mom, didn't you get the letter?" She shook her head. "Suze was born with a liver disease, and only had a few minutes to live. We all held her, and by the time she got back to me, she took her last breath." Victoria looked shocked. "Oh, darling! I'm so sorry!" Molly nodded weakly, leaning back into the couch. "It's fine, she's happier in heaven." Victoria stood up. "Okay then sweetheart. Where's the kitchen? You kids look like you need a proper meal in you! You are 20 years old Molly, you need to feed your... your... Harem! That's it! You are part of a harem!" Molly clapped her hands. "Mom! That's a perfect name for us!" Vicky smiled. "Good! Then I'm making you all some breakfast! No Bloody's, no early morning 'walks', just orange juice and food! You are getting too thin!" Molly laughed. "Fine, wake me up when it's done!"

The stay had gone by without another hitch. "Bye Vicky! Come back soon!" They all yelled. She waved from the boat.

"Ann... You are the best cook I've seen besides myself. Please, can we just cook together? Forever?" She looked down on the fellow red-head, who was currently on one knee. "I think... I'll say..." Chase looked up at her smiling face. "I'll say... Yes!" He sprung up and pulled her into a hug and swung her around. "Ann Marie L'Occitane! You've made me the happiest person ever! Let's have it in a week!" She scrambled out of his grasp, running across the lawn, back into the house, screaming, "HURRY UP, I'M GETTING MARRIED!"

The day was there at last. Chase, Vaughn, Luke and Gill were standing up front, Rock, Gray and Kai were ushers. The music started playing. Molly, Muffy, Karen, and Claire bounced down the aisle. Doug came especially to give his little girl away. Ann walked down the aisle, wearing a blue dress that fluffed out, and white flats. She stood brave, in place.

"Now," began Perry. Ann nodded. "Chase William Fields, do you swear to love and to cherish Ann Marie L'Occitane, through sickness and health, till death do you part?" Chase gulped. "I do!" Perry smiled, and turned to Ann. "Ann Marie L'Occitane, do you vow to love and to cherish Chase William Fields, through sickness and health, for rich or for poor, till death do you part?" Ann smiled. "Of course I do!"  
Perry turned the crowd, suddenly serious. "I hate to ask this, since this was a match made in heaven, but does anybody object to this glorious marriage?" Maya jumped up. "You have got to be kidding me..." Ann grumbled. "Yes! I do! " Perry sweat dropped. "And why would that be, Miss Maya?" She walked up to Ann and spat at her. Ann flinched, trying to will herself not to slap the girl. "Chase is mine! We were MADE to be together! This ugly moron doesn't deserve him!" Ann clenched her fists, and dropped her bouquet. She stalked towards Maya. With every step Ann took forward, Maya took one back. "Do you... Maya Innst... Have a problem... With my marriage...?" She said threateningly. Maya gulped, and backed away some more. "No, not anymore... I'm going..." Ann's mood suddenly shifted. "Good! We don't have anything else to do now!" Then she leaned over and smacked one on Chase's lips. Everyone clapped, and as Ann and Chase walked out, the Harem threw sprinkles at them.

The rest of the wedding/reception went without a hitch. Chase and Ann didn't want a honeymoon, so after the party, Ann took off her shoes, Chase loosened his tie, they grabbed hands, and ran off into the sunset, laughing and cheering and hollering at the top of their lungs; continuing the tradition.


	9. Look For The Next Fic, Bizarre Bazaar!

Chase had settled comfortably into married life, as had Vaughn and Molly. A week after his wedding, Ann had morning sickness. She tested herself, it was negative. "I don't want a baby anyway!" She had said snobbily, and he knew she was relieved. Chase had laughed nervously, knowing she was was only relieved because of Molly's experience.

"Hey you guys! Dinner's on the table!" Shouted Karen. Everyone winced, Karen was a bad cook. She set a serving dish of brown rice on the table. "What'd... What'd you make?" asked Jill nervously. "Rainbow Curry!" crowed Karen proudly. "Uhhh... Isn't Rainbow Curry supposed to be r-" Gill was cut off by Muffy, who elbowed him in the stomach. Karen looked confused. "Isn't it supposed to be what?" Muffy panicked. "Isn't it supposed to be... Really good?" improvised Kai.  
Rock frowned at the ashy mess. Kathy held her nose. Claire attempted a smile, Natalie walked out, and Molly was already trying some. "Mmmph dish ish wreally gwood..." She mumbled with her mouth full, while her face contorted. Karen sweatdropped. Molly swallowed her bite, "Uh... What recipe did you use?" Karen's face fell. "Well, I didn't really use one..."  
Gill fainted, he had just eaten a plateful. "Well guys, how about I just make a few pizzas?" Said Ann.

After they had eaten, Muffy went into Molly's room, where her, Julia, Kathy, Karen, Sabrina, Selena, Jill, Claire, Natalie, and Ann were sitting on the floor. "Okay... So... This thing happened... I met this guy, Owen," Molly fell off the bed. "But you're married! When?!" Muffy held up a finger. "I wasn't finished!" She said. "About a month ago. He seemed cool and we hung out at the bar alot, when I was working. It got weird when I was going home one day, around 2 am, he hadn't even been at the bar and then suddenly he popped out of a bush by the house. The next day, I went to investigate, and he was there, sleeping in a tent." Kathy looked horrified. "Which bush?!" Muffy sweatdropped. "The huge one right underneath the kitchen window," she said, as Julia looked out Molly's window. "But anyways, he woke up, and I asked him why he was doing this, and he was really really casual about it, and he said he's been camping out here for months. Then, he saw my ring, yanked it off, and threw it on the rock in the river, and before I waded out to get it, i took off my socks and apron. Well he stole the apron and in my shoes he left a note. Look!" Molly gasped. "So he's coming here? In two days? To come 'save' you?" Muffy nodded. "Yup, yes, yeah." Natalie sighed. "Just as I was getting comfortable here... Where to next?" Molly thought for a minute. "Zephyr Town. My uncle Felix and cousin Daisy live there. He's the mayor." Julia nodded, uncertain. "Guys, we'll be fine. We've ran before, haven't we?" Ann tried to reassure the rest of her friends. "Well, mis amigas, I am _all_ for this!" Said Selena. "I have a friend there... Angelo..." Said Jill while blushing. Molly nodded. "Well, let's go tell the guys!"

"Okay! We need to leave by tomorrow night! Guys, start packing up outside, and all furniture! Girls, pack up all clothes/belongings! I'll go tell Dale we need his help, Hamilton we're leaving, and have him do the rest. Then, I need to book a boat, WITH animal barracks! So work hard, cuz then we're out!" shouted Gill. Molly laughed, and got packing.

By 12:45 Am that night, they had everything on the boat. By 1:00 Am, they were 1/4 of the way to the town. Their new house had three rooms on the first and second level, and Molly had put a partition in the basement to split it.

They all knew in their hearts, they would stick together. They would come and go as they pleased, leaving nothing but a trail of memories behind, leaving with the wind, guests of the strangest places Molly knew of, wherever her money could take them. They knew they would forever be the Harem of Fun, the Court of Peace, the Empire of Happiness. Each one of them had found something they knew they could never live without again.

**That's the end of this fic!(:**  
**R&R, anybody? Your computer just broke? Okay, oh well!**


End file.
